


preparations

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FE Kink Meme, Facials, First Time, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Being husband and wife, so far, didn’t feel all that different from being friends who lived together. At first, Felicia thought it was simply the large man’s shyness coming into play, but as time drags on and on, she begins to worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a prompt on the Fire Emblem Kink Meme requesting anyone with Benny, and a focus on size difference. I hope Felicia was a good choice! Also, it's her birthday today, Happy Birthday Felicia!

At first, everything is perfect. Felicia couldn’t be happier, discovering the gentler side to the imposing man she fell for. Perhaps the two of them look strange, side by side. A massive, grim knight in dark armor, and a petite, if somewhat clumsy, maid is hardly a pairing anyone would expect, but Benny is nothing like the image he puts forth. In fact, Felicia did not even consider their relationship anything short of ideal for several weeks into it.

What could possibly be off about it? The two of them spent time together, they loved each other’s company. Any time Felicia got discouraged by her clumsiness, Benny was there for her, and in turn, any time he worried about how people saw him, she was there for him. Yet, Benny had made no advances towards her sexually. Being husband and wife, so far, didn’t feel all that different from being friends who lived together. At first, Felicia thought it was simply the large man’s shyness coming into play, but as time drags on and on, she begins to worry.

Is she not good enough for him? Does Benny love her, but not find her attractive? Or even worse, not love her at all, and only agree to marry her out of pity for the clumsy maid? Felicia tries to hide her doubts and her suspicions, to keep Benny from discovering them at all costs, but it eats away at her, a gnawing, sinking suspicion she can’t quite shake. Of course, Benny notices in no time at all.

~X~

It doesn’t take long for Benny to realize something is off, because he, too, is plagued by worry. Things between he and Felicia have been going so well, and he would never do anything to jeopardize the relationship they’ve built. But, he wants her. He wants her so very badly, and that’s exactly the problem. Whenever he thinks of trying to be intimate with her, Benny can’t help but think of some of their earliest conversations. Felicia telling him he’s huge, that he “could squish her like a bug,” and his doubts only grow stronger.

The fact of the matter is, Felicia was right. Benny is by no means small, and that extends to every bit of him. Of course, Felicia is on the petite side, with Benny towering over her whenever the two of them are together. If the two of them were to try for intimacy, it would be nothing but uncomfortable for Felicia, likely even dangerous. But that did nothing to diminish Benny’s desire for her, his  _ need  _  for her. After all, Felicia had a wonderful figure, and an adorable face, and Benny got to see so much more of both now that they were together.

Yet, the idea of hurting her was unbearable. He wanted whatever happened between them to be good, especially with how frightened of him Felicia once was. Perhaps with enough preparation, it would all be alright, but Benny was not the best at talking. The idea of even trying to bring up such a subject frightened him, perhaps even more than ghosts. So he put it off, and put it off, and put it off. Until he notices Felicia, too, has something bothering her.

~X~

“Hey,” Benny says one day, as the two of them are winding down in the evening. “Is there something...bothering you?”

“Bothering me?” Felicia asks, “W-why would you ask something like that, Benny? Everything is great, you’re so wonderful and I couldn’t be happier!”

Benny remains silent, able to tell that Felicia isn’t being entirely honest all too easily.

“I… Okay, maybe there’s something bothering me a little bit, but it’s nothing!” Felicia adds, as Benny’s silence weighs against her. She finds it more and more difficult to look up at him, and instead looks away.

“Please, tell me what it is. I’ll do whatever I can to fix it,” Benny says, hoping to coax Felicia into telling him what’s wrong.

“I just… I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” Felicia admits, tears welling up as soon as the words are out. “I don’t know if I’m just not pretty enough, or if I’m too clumsy, or what, but… you don’t want me, do you!?”

Benny is taken aback. To think that what is bothering Felicia so much is so deeply related to his own worries, his own doubts… it’s horrible to think that even as he was trying his best not to hurt her, he lead her to think he didn’t want her.

“That’s not true!” Benny says, firmly. “I want you… and badly, at that. It’s just… well, I’m not a small man, Felicia. And I didn’t want to hurt you. I would never want to do that… especially with how scared of me you used to be.”

“S-so… you do want me? You think I’m… pretty?” Felicia asks, sniffling slightly. “I’m sorry I got so worried, Benny, I just didn’t know what else I could be doing.”

“Felicia, I think you’re adorable. And I love you a lot,” Benny answers, wondering if he should bring up his idea of slowly working Felicia up to a point where she might be able to handle him. “But wanting you so much is kind of the problem. It’s been so hard to keep quiet about this, but speaking up seemed even harder!”

“I’m just glad we’re getting it all out in the open now! But… is there anything we can do? I mean, it’s not like you can make yourself… ah… smaller, or anything,” Felicia says, giving Benny a perfect segue into his plan.

“Well, no, we can’t do anything like that,” Benny agrees, “But we might be able to slowly sort of… work you up to it? My fingers aren’t exactly small, but they’re not as big either. Maybe we could start there, and keep going until you feel comfortable.”

“Do you think that would work?” Felicia asks, “It sounds like it would to me, and I’d be willing to try anything! I mean… I do want you, too, Benny! You’re always so kind, and well… the idea of you being so big is honestly a bit thrilling! I mean… I don’t know, is that weird? Oh, no, did I say something weird!?”

“Not at all, Felicia. At least, I don’t think so,” Benny assures her, and as Felicia breathes a sigh of relief, she begins to notice the heat of her arousal building. Ever since Benny mentioned wanting her, it’s been at the back of her mind, but their recent talk has only driven it higher.

“So, when did you want to start? I mean… the sooner the better, right?” Felicia asks, blushing as soon as the words leave her lips.

“Did you mean tonight?” Benny asks.

“Y-yes. Maybe even right now?”

~X~

It's an unfamiliar act for the both of them, switching from their usual comfortable relationship to an intimate one. Benny had long since taken his armor off, opting for simpler clothing, and Felicia had changed out of her maid outfit as well. (Though, truth be told, that maid outfit always tempted Benny horribly.)

It's a lucky thing, or else Benny would have been at a loss when it came to undressing his wife. As it stands, helping Felicia out of the plain shirt and pants she's wearing around their quarters is much easier than whatever difficulties her maid dress would have involved. As he works to strip her down, he can't help but notice how much smaller she is than him. Benny knows that's exactly  _ why _ he has to work so hard to get her ready, and it only strengthens his resolve, but the thought, coupled with the eager way Felicia looks up at him, stirs up the desires he has tried so hard to keep low.

Once her clothes are off, Benny finds he is unable to bear that look for a second longer, and wraps his arms around Felicia, pulling her in and lowering his lips to hers. Their kiss is awkward, neither one of them accustomed to the act. It may not be their first, but kissing hasn’t been a regular thing between them either. Benny has been so terrified of intimacy, of what it would lead to, that he’s held back a lot. 

“I… I think I’m ready!” Felicia says, adorably determined as she pulls away from their kiss. She lays back on their bed, and spreads her legs as wide as she can to give Benny access. The large man can’t help but blush, or to notice the redness on his lover’s cheeks either. She exposed herself as if it was easy, but it seems to be taking all of Felicia’s willpower not to just give up, and curl up under their blankets. Before that can happen, Benny approaches, kneeling down between her legs. 

Not wanting to waste any time, he brings his hand towards her entrance, and begins gently rubbing a finger against her. He makes no effort to push into her yet, and only lightly strokes her, but Felicia can’t help but feel how big even a single one of his fingers is. She tries her hardest not to dwell on that, but there’s a part of her that worries if even this will be painful. Of course, she would be willing to go through with it even if it was. She loves Benny, and would do anything to get closer to him.

Just as she thinks this, Benny presses his finger into her. He moves as slowly and gently as possible while still applying enough force to enter her, his finger feeling so impossibly  _ big  _ as it teases against her, slowly forcing its way into her. Felicia is damp from her arousal, but it doesn’t seem to be enough to keep it from hurting slightly as he pushes into her, and Felicia gasps in a mix of pain and pleasure. Benny continues making slow progress, but can’t help but notice the look of discomfort on Felicia’s face.

“Is it… too much?”

“N-no! I can take it, don’t worry!”

“Come on, I really don’t want to hurt you. And I want you to enjoy it if possible, so please be honest.”

“Okay… it’s just a tiny bit too much, I’m sorry.”

“Alright, Felicia. I’ll pull it out now, okay?”

And with that, Benny draws his finger out, though he hadn’t made much progress to begin with. Felicia sighs, as he pulls out of her, unable to help feeling like she’s failed in some way. How can she ever hope for them to get past this when she is messing even this up?

But even as Felicia wonders this, Benny is working on making things better. He makes no move to rise, instead leaning in closer, and Felicia thinks nothing of it until his lips brush against her thigh, kissing her briefly.

“Eh!? Wha- I thought we were…” Felicia starts, but before she can finish, her words break off in a sharp moan. Benny’s lips are against her cunt, and Felicia can’t help but cry out in pleasure. It is unlike anything she has felt before, putting all of her own efforts to pleasure herself to shame. There was no way anything she could do could compare to the feeling of Benny’s tongue pressing into her, of him tracing shapes inside of her.

With each of her husband’s motions, she felt her arousal rise, and Benny couldn’t help but notice that she was getting much wetter than she had before.  _ Maybe I should start out with something like this first… _ he thinks, already planning for how the two of them can progress. Of course, his wife is in no state to think of such things, as she clutches at the sheets around her desperately. She calls out his name, and suddenly her hands are on the back of his head, running through Benny’s short hair as he pleasures her. She can’t help but press him deeper into her, to buck her hips against his face, and all the while Benny continues exploring her, continues  _ tasting _ her and feeling her all around his tongue. 

By chance, he happens upon her clit, and Felicia’s rapidly weakening resolve simply cannot handle the touch. She cries out, a pathetically desperate sound that summarizes just how  _ badly _ she needed this. Benny can’t help but feel a swell of pride, knowing he at least got her off in the end.

With their first attempt done, Benny and Felicia cuddle up, drifting off to sleep.

~X~

The next day, Benny struggles to think of anything other than their second try. Of course, he hopes it will be more successful, but he could hardly even work his finger into her. Felicia seemed to really enjoy being eaten out, and it ended the night on a good note, but it is hard not to dwell on how difficult things seem.

But then, Benny remembers. He remembers just how  _ wet  _ Felicia was by the time he was done, and how much easier it was to work his tongue inside of her. Maybe things will be easier if he opens with that, making sure Felicia is very much aroused before even trying to finger her. The more he thinks about it, the better the idea seems. After that, he goes through the rest of his day with a certain lightness in his step.

~X~

The day’s training seems to go by agonizingly slowly, as Benny waits for the evening. His free time simply can’t seem to come quickly enough, while Felicia can’t help but feel a bit nervous. In the end, their first attempt had ended well for her, but she knew that ultimately it was a failure. She worries that perhaps she won’t be able to make this work, and carries that worry with her all through the day.

“Hmm. Is something wrong?” Benny asks, picking up on her mood as soon as he finally sees her.

“Uhm...n-no, it’s nothing!” Felicia says, trying to hide her fears.

“Come on, Felicia. I can tell.”

“I guess you can, huh? I just don’t know if I’m going to be good at all this. I mean, last night didn’t work at all!” Felicia says, nearly bursting into tears. She quickly remembers the feeling of Benny’s tongue, however, and feels a bit better. “Uhm, I mean...the trying to work up to it part. What you did after was...it was very nice.”

“Actually, I had a thought about that.”

“Oh? What was it?”

“Well, you really liked that. So if we start out like that, maybe things will be easier?”

“That...sounds great, actually. So I guess I should just...go on and lay back?”

“Yeah,” Benny says, as he helps Felicia down onto the bed, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He kneels down between her thighs just like before, and pushes her legs apart. This time, they did not take the time to undress first, and Felicia is still in her maid outfit. Of course, the short skirt isn’t much of an obstacle, and Benny begins trailing kisses up her thighs, more confident than he was the night before. Felicia moans softly, as he gets closer and closer, already struggling against her desire. Somehow, it’s even  _ better _ than it was the night before, and it hasn’t even started.

But just as Felicia thinks that, Benny’s lips brush against her entrance, and even through the fabric of her panties the feeling sends a shiver through her. Then, Benny is slipping her panties aside. His lips press against her, more firmly this time, and Felicia squirms under the soft touch. She feels the heat of her arousal swelling, excited for what is to come. 

She brings her hand down, placing it on the back of Benny’s head, his short hair soft beneath her touch. Slowly, gently, she pulls him into her, coaxing him to continue. Knowing exactly what she wants, he opens his mouth, pushing his tongue into her. She cries out, her grip tightening, as she feels the warm heat of his tongue exploring her. 

_ I could really get used to this… _ Felicia thinks, before his tongue finds her clit once more, brushing against it gently. After that, her mind blanks, focusing on nothing but the feelings he brings out in her. She still can’t believe how incredibly  _ gentle _ Benny can be, in spite of how massive he is, in spite of how grim he is, and it’s part of what drives her so crazy when he’s like this. It’s so utterly unexpected that she can’t prepare for it, even knowing exactly what’s coming. And sure enough, it isn’t long before his efforts push her past her limit, and she is holding his head in a vice grip, grinding herself against his face as she comes, unable to keep from bucking her hips. 

Finally, she lets him go, and Benny pulls back. For a moment, Felicia worries she was a bit too forceful, and her face is beet red, a mix of both her shame and her arousal.

“I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have pushed myself against you like that!”

“Actually… I really liked it. I could feel how much you were enjoying yourself, and, well… it was nice to know I did that.”

“Ah! Don’t say something like that, that’s so embarassing!” Felicia says, her face growing even redder. Benny only smiles softly, a terrifying sight that Felicia already finds lovely. 

“Do you think you’re ready to try again?”

“I think so! I mean, that definitely… well, definitely got me in the mood…” Felicia answers, chuckling awkwardly. She can’t believe how  _ hard _ all of this is, and can’t seem to stop worrying that she’ll mess something up any moment now. Benny does not seem plagued by the same concerns, as he pulls her panties off completely, and tosses them aside. He wants them out of the way completely, as he tries to finger her again.

Felicia takes a deep breath, trying to relax, knowing she has to  _ relax _ , but when she feels his finger working its way into her folds, relaxation is all but impossible. Even one single finger is so  _ big, _ but she knows that it should be easier this time. At least, she hopes so. After all, she  _ does _ feel wet, her arousal having paved the way for this. Finally, Benny meets some resistance. 

Just as before, he can work his way into her folds, but when it comes to actually penetrating her, it is much more difficult. 

“You okay?” he asks, wanting to check in before he tries going further.

“Y-yeah! I’m ready, I can do this!” Felicia says, trying to sound as determined as possible.

It is enough to convince Benny, and he begins pushing against the muscles that keep him out. Felicia gasps, as his finger begins to  _ move _ . Whether she is able to relax more, or the wetness of her arousal are what allows it, Felicia can’t know, but she feels his finger entering her. Benny moves slow, his progress as gentle as possible, and Felicia can’t help but gasp out softly with each motion. Even his finger is enough to make her feel so  _ full _ , like she’s never felt before, and it’s all she can do to keep it together until he has worked his way in as deeply as he can. Once he is in, Benny holds steady for a moment, allowing Felicia to grow used to the feeling of fullness.

“You alright?” he asks, unable to keep from checking in on here.

“F-fine, yeah!” Felicia says, her voice somewhat shaky. “You can… can go on!”

“Alright,” and with that, Benny begins slowly moving his finger, sliding it out of, then back into her. It isn’t long before he settles into a rhythm, one which Felicia finds thoroughly enjoyable. The maid finds it difficult to think, as he slips in and out of her, and it doesn’t take long at all before she is coming up on another orgasm. Felicia tries to hold out, to resist for as long as possible, thinking that it might help to prepare her even more, but there’s only so much the maid can do. Eventually, she cries out Benny’s name, as her resistance breaks. Benny slows, as Felicia catches her breath, pulling out of her slowly.

“I think that worked a lot better,” he says, simply, as he rises to his feet.

“D-definitely. But… I want to do something for you, too!” Felicia says, her face lighting up eagerly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been great the past two nights, but you’ve kinda gone without, right?”

“Uh...well, yeah. But we’re still working up to that, it’s no problem.”

“I don’t know, there’s other stuff I could try to do for you… and, well, I think I’d like to!”

“I definitely… want you, so I think that would be nice,” Benny looks away as he admits to his arousal. Seeing Felicia so happy, hearing the  _ sounds _ she made, it was enough to make Benny painfully hard both nights. Of course, he had remained quiet. But now, Felicia was rising from the bed, and kneeling down in front of him. 

The bulge of his erection was obvious, and come to think of it, Benny is sure Felicia would have noticed it before, as well. He can’t help but blush as she unfastens his pants, working him free eagerly, if a bit awkwardly. She is taken aback by just how  _ big _ he is, knowing that she should expect it, but actually seeing it out in the open is something else entirely. 

“See? You… you needed this, didn’t you?” Felicia says, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, and only just at that. Her fingertips barely brush together as she does, and she can’t help but wonder how he’s ever going to fit inside of her. Still, it’s not as much of a problem now.

Felicia begins working her hand up and down his length, pumping slowly, and Benny can’t suppress a moan. He can’t picture how this could possibly get any better, his pool of experience far too small for much in the way of imagination. But then Felicia is craning her neck, her lips just barely parted. Benny watches as she moves toward him slowly, then presses her lips to the tip of his cock, not slowing her strokes at all as she kisses him.

“Ah! That’s… really good, Felicia…” Benny says, and it seems to goad Felicia on. She opens her mouth wider, and begins to work her mouth down onto him. The size of it seems to fill her face, as she makes slow progress. Suddenly, she feels her throat closing up, and gags softly around his cock. Benny begins to pull back, his face lined with worry, but Felicia places her free hand on his hip, holding him steady.

She  _ wants _ to do this for him, and can’t let herself mess up like this! But it is simply too big for her to go any further. Slowly, it dawns on her that there’s no reason for her to go any further. Instead, she begins working her mouth up and down the length she can handle, sliding her tongue around him as she does. All the while, she continues stroking him with her hand, a combined effort that Benny isn’t sure he can withstand.

On the battlefield, in his armor, he is an unwavering pillar of strength. But here, in his bedroom, he is helpless before Felicia. In only a moment, he is calling out her name, and tipping his head back.

“I think I’m about to…” he manages, giving Felicia just enough warning to pull back. She finishes him off by hand, pushing him past his limit in a few quick strokes. Neither of them were entirely sure of how to prepare for Benny’s climax, and with how they were positioned, his seed shoots out onto her face, landing on her in thick stands. Felicia gasps in surprise, not thinking that she should try to keep her mouth shut, but Benny manages to avoid both her mouth and eyes. 

“Sorry,” Benny murmurs, once he is spent. Of course, he feels guilty for coming onto her face without checking first, but it was all so sudden. Some of that guilt, however, comes from how much he  _ likes _ the look of it.

“It’s… it’s fine!” Felicia reassures him, “It’s kind of my fault too, I didn’t think about it, but… honestly, I kind of liked it.”

“Really?” Benny asks, surprised that Felicia would enjoy something like that. Of course, if he likes seeing her that way, is it really all that shocking? “Would you… like me to help you get cleaned up?”

“I think I can handle that! I might drop my trays from time to time, and I can’t cook, and sometimes I trip, but I’m good at cleaning up!” Felicia jokes, though she gets a bit too self-deprecating. 

“If you’re sure. Let me know if you change your mind, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Felicia says, before heading to their bathroom. Benny is left to himself, and realizes that, despite his initial worry he had messed up, he feels relaxed, and happy. The two of them made a lot of progress, and even if they hadn’t, both of them are ending the day pleased.

~X~

After that, they fall into a pattern. Each night goes roughly the same way, though Benny slowly works up to using more of his fingers when he works his way into Felicia. On the third night, he manages to fit both fingers. And on the fifth, he fits three. By then, the process is almost easy, though Felicia still finds the fullness she feels difficult to bear. It’s not  _ painful _ , at least not like it was at first, but it’s just completely  _ different _ . But it is a difference the maid finds pleasurable, and the two of them decide that it’s time.

~X~

Of course Felicia is nervous. Why wouldn’t she be? They’ve put so much into this, so much time so much effort, that she  _ has _ to do it right! But she has seen how  _ large _ Benny is, felt him in her hands, and she knows that, as much as they’ve done to prepare, it won’t be the same. Their preparations have been fun, true, but if it was all for naught, then what will they do? Felicia knows she could be happy if things never went further than they were now. But she would always be  _ curious _ , after all she does  _ want _ this with Benny, more than anything. 

Ultimately, she wants them to have a family, and that alone is enough to make the act a necessity. That’s not to say the maid doesn’t feel a deep excitement beneath her nerves. An excitement that Benny’s tongue is feeding, drawing out. Her thoughts grow less coherent, a fuzziness overtaking them as her pleasure and desire grow, Benny having become an expert at eating her out over their days of preparation. Somehow, the act hasn’t grown old or stale in the slightest, as Benny strives to change up his rhythms and methods in small ways, keeping things interesting. Tonight, his excitement makes him particularly skillful, and Felicia finds herself unable to hold on any longer after what feels like only a moment. She cries out, a sound that Benny doesn’t think he’ll ever grow weary of.

A sound that signifies what is to come next, and despite their excitement, both feel their nerves rising as well. Benny stands, and Felicia adjusts herself, sliding back further onto the bed. 

“Uh...actually, I think you should get up,” Benny says, his face red with a mix of embarrassment and the strain of his efforts between her legs.

“R-really?” Felicia asks, confused.

“Yeah. I think you should be on top. Then you can set the pace, and if it’s too much for you, you can just stop,” he explains, helping her up. “I mean, if you don’t mind, of course.”

“No, that’s actually really smart!” Felicia responds, as she watches Benny lie down on his back. Once he is down, she climbs onto the bed beside him, and works his erection free, already an expert at the process. This time, however, instead of leaning down so that she can suck him off, she is straddling him. She feels the  _ heat _ of him beneath her, as she holds herself just above him. She guides his cock, lining the tip up with her cunt using her hand, then pauses. “A-alright… you’re ready?”

“Yeah. Whenever you are.”

“O-okay… okay, I can do this…” she mutters under her breath, and with her hands on his chest for support, she begins to lower herself. The maid moans, softly, as his tip presses against her. It  _ feels _ so different than his fingers, hotter, and somewhere between two and three in terms of size, and Felicia  _ knows _ she can handle that. Reassured, she begins lowering herself a bit more confidently, savoring the feeling of him entering her.

Meanwhile, Benny is speechless. Of course he could feel how hot she was, how tight, when he fingered her, but it’s just so  _ different _ like this, he’s so much more sensitive, and it’s incredible how she  _ feels _ surrounding him. With each inch of progress, he finds it harder and harder to hold on. Eventually, however, her progress stops. Felicia moans, as she finds she can go no further. Benny isn’t quite all the way in her, but doesn’t feel any need to be. He places his hands on her hips, wanting to hold her, to help her, to do whatever he can to make this better. 

All Felicia can think of is how  _ massive _ he feels inside of her, all comparisons to his fingers long since abandoned. She  _ has _ to rest for a moment, to let herself grow accustomed to the feeling, and Benny is very patient as she does. But finally, finally, she feels ready.

“Okay, I think… I think I can start moving now. I might need your help, though!”

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

Felicia steels herself, and begins to rise up, off of Benny. It’s easier than pushing herself onto him, certainly, but it’s a strange feeling nonetheless. Once she feels that going much further would cause him to slip out of her completely, she lowers herself down again. It’s a very slow process at first, both of them getting used to the motions. But, as Felicia picks up speed, Benny begins helping her, his hands gripping her hips as he helps lift her off of him and pull her onto him.

It isn’t long before their actions feel natural, and Benny even begins thrusting himself upward in time with their motions, driving himself into Felicia even further than she had managed on her own. The maid is trying her best to hold on, but she’s absolutely elated that they’re  _ finally _ doing it, and it’s every bit as wonderful as she’d hoped.

She is thankful that they  _ did _ so much to prepare, however, as even with all of their efforts, Benny feels so  _ massive _ inside of her. She doesn’t know how she would ever have taken it without the practice they put in, but every minute was  _ worth it _ for this. It isn’t long before her thoughts begin to waver, however, and all Felicia can focus on is the act of moving up, then down. She begins to cry out, sometimes a desperate whimper, sometimes Benny’s name, but each and every sound is a thrill to her lover.

The large man expected this to be good, but there was no way he could have expected it to be  _ this  _ good. Feeling Felicia sliding up and down his cock, as he guides her and thrusts into her, was quickly breaking him down. If he thought it was hard to hold back from his climax when she used her mouth, he was quickly changing his mind. Compared to this, it was easy. It didn’t help that he could look up at her, and see her adorable face twisted by her pleasure, that he could hear her calling his name, moaning softly, that he could lock eyes with her and  _ feel _ her all around him. 

Eventually, their rhythm begins to shift. It was steady for so long, but it starts to get off kilter, though it is impossible to tell which of them starts the change. Either way, it becomes more and more difficult to hold back, and they both stop trying. Their motions become downright frantic, each driving at the other, wanting nothing more than to reach their climax. They grow closer and closer to their limits, and both can tell the other is close as well, driving them even further.

Until, finally, Felicia comes. Her fingernails dig into Benny’s shoulders, as she tries to steady herself, slipping down onto him as far as she can go one final time. Benny watches as she tips her head back, and  _ feels _ her orgasm, as she tightens and loosens around him, a feeling he absolutely cannot resist. While she is still in the throes of her pleasure, he, too, comes. With a quick grunt, he feels his seed spilling into her, and Felicia gasps at the sudden heat she feels inside of her. Then, they fall still.

They stay that way for some time, Felicia still perched atop Benny, both of them catching their breath, recovering.

“That was so good!” Felicia says, finally.

“Yeah. It was great.”

“I'm so glad we did this, Benny, I can't believe I got so worried and worked up but I'm so happy it turned out like this!”

“I agree. I love you, Felicia.”

“I love you too! I… can't wait until we can do this again…” Felicia says, looking away shyly. She climbs off of him, and rolls onto the bed beside him, looking at her husband lovingly. “And I can't wait until we have a family…”


End file.
